Plasma tools used for semiconductor processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etching, reactive ion etching and so forth typically employ either inductive coupling or capacitive coupling to strike and maintain a plasma. One advantage of inductively coupled plasmas over capacitively coupled plasmas is that the inductively coupled plasma is generated with a much smaller bias voltage on the substrate, reducing the likelihood of damage thereto. In addition, inductively coupled plasmas have a higher ion density thereby providing higher deposition rates and mean free paths, while operating at a much lower pressure than capacitively coupled plasmas. These advantages allow in situ sputtering and/or ion directionality during processing.
More recently, high density plasma (HDP) CVD processes have been used to provide a combination of chemical reactions and physical sputtering. HDP-CVD processes promote the disassociation of the reactant gases by the application of radio frequency (RF) energy to the reaction zone proximate the substrate surface thereby creating a plasma of highly reactive ionic species. The relatively non-reactive ionic constituents, i.e., Ar, are given high momentum (e field) used to dislodge deposited film material selectively from specific areas along the profile of the film based on a sputter yield curve. The high reactivity of the released ionic species reduces the energy required for a chemical reaction to take place, thus lowering the required temperature for these processes.
The goal in most HDP-CVD processes is to deposit a film of uniform thickness across the surface of a substrate, while also providing good gap fill between lines and other features formed on the substrate. Deposition uniformity and gap via fill are very sensitive to source configuration, gas flow changes, source radio frequency generator power, bias radio frequency generator power, gas nozzle design, including symmetry in distribution of nozzles, the number of nozzles, the height the nozzles are disposed above the substrate support and the lateral position of the nozzles relative to the substrate support. These variables change as processes performed within the tool change and as process gases change.
One problem encountered in semiconductor fabrication is generation and maintenance of plasma density uniformity above the substrate. Plasma uniformity is dependent upon magnetic and electric fields generated in the tool as well as gas flow into and out of the tool. As substrate sizes increase, i.e., to 300 mm, uniformity over a larger area becomes even more difficult achieve.
Another problem which affects deposition uniformity is uneven gas distribution over the substrate surface. Typically, a gas plenum is provided around the perimeter of a processing region and a plurality of nozzles extend radially inwardly to provide gases to the substrate surface. In some applications, the gases tend to be unevenly distributed across the substrate surface, with more gas provided towards the edge of the substrate and less gas provided towards the center of the substrate. In addition, reactant gases are typically mixed in the gas injection system prior to their introduction into the chamber. In these instances, material tends to deposit within the gas injection system itself, thereby clogging some gas injectors further heightening non-uniform gas distribution.
Still another problem encountered is maintaining a uniform temperature across the substrate surface. As a substrate is processed, there exists a significant heat load due to plasma radiation and ion bombardment exposed to the substrate surface. If a temperature gradient exists across the substrate surface, the deposition of the film can proceed in a non-uniform manner. Therefore, it is important to precisely control the temperature of the substrate.
Another problem is deposition of material on the tool itself. During processing, deposition material deposits throughout the tool, on the substrate support member, and on the gas distribution components. Over time, such material build up can flake off into the chamber resulting in particle contamination on the substrate which can compromise the integrity of the devices being fabricated. Thus, the tool must be periodically cleaned. A favored method of cleaning is to introduce cleaning gases into the chamber to react with the deposited material to form a product which can be exhausted from the chamber. Typically, a cleaning gas, such as a fluorinated gas, is introduced into the chamber and a plasma is struck in the chamber. The resultant excited products react with the deposition material to form gas phase byproducts which are then exhausted from the chamber. One problem with this process is that cleaning is typically localized in regions adjacent to the plasma. In order to enhance cleaning of all exposed chamber surfaces, the time period in which the cleaning process is performed is increased, thereby decreasing throughput, and/or the cleaning process is performed using high temperatures, thereby effectively over cleaning some of the chamber surfaces and increasing the cost of consumables and/or maintenance intervals.
Therefore, there is a need for a process tool which provides more uniform conditions for forming thin CVD films on a substrate, including enhanced cleaning features and high throughput, in a more manufacturing worthy way.